okmafandomcom-20200213-history
Henry C. Gilliland
Henry C. Galliland was a solo artist based out of Altus, Oklahoma. He, along with Eck Robertson, are credited with releasing the first Country record in history. 1845-1864: Background Henry C. Galliland was born in Jasper County, Missouri, on March 11, 1845. In 1851, the family moved to Independence, Missouri before leaving via the Texas Road to north Texas in 1853. Intending to continue traveling to California, the family was warned by locals that the weather would be changing soon and it was unwise to travel further until the Spring. The family heeded their warning and settled near Sherman, Texas for the winter. After a tornado in the following Spring destroyed nearby Gainesville, the family traveled to Dallas. Deciding the town was uninhabitable, they moved on to Fort Smith. Although they felt it to be a nicer town, it did not suit them. They eventually settled in Parker County, about five miles northeast of Weatherford where they stayed for two years before moving twelve miles north. 1861-1900: Civil War, Texas-Indians Wars, & Fiddle Contests With Civil War tensions on the rise in 1861, four of Henry's brothers enlisted into the Confederate army. One of the brothers was well known across Texas as one of the best fiddlers in the state. Upon leaving home, Henry took charge of his fiddle and taught himself how to play. In February 1863, Henry also enlisted in the Confederacy, joining Company H, Second Texas Cavalry, the same Company as two of his brothers, including the fiddle player. While in the military, he made many lifelong friends and learned to play his brother's fiddle By 1865, the Civil War had ended. Henry returned home to find that Indians had destroyed his family's home, stolen their cattle, and forced his mother to relocate in fear of being murdered. Over the next few years, Henry fought another war against the Indians who were ravaging the area. Meanwhile, he continued to play the fiddle, being asked to perform at balls. In the 1870s, he began entering fiddling contests across the state and in Oklahoma, which he continually won first honors. 1901-1921: Oklahoma In 1901, the Henry Gilliland and his family moved to Martha, Oklahoma Territory, citing lack of income, inability to work labor due to disabilities incurred in war, and denial of wartime pension as his reasoning. In 1910, Gilliland moved to Altus, and there he served as city clerk and as justice of the peace. "Uncle Henry," as locals in Altus called him, was considered the town's special elder and the local newspaper celebrated his accomplishments as a contest fiddler. He began to enter competitions outside the Southwest, winning many and placing high in the rest. Contest fiddlers played without accompaniment at that time, and showmanship and a military record helped Gilliland win many competitions. His humor was a satirical literary style, always based on nostalgia. His fiddling has been described as fast, precise, loud, and flawless. 1922-1924: "Turkey in the Straw" and "Arkansas Traveller" In 1922, Gilliland attended the Confederate Veterans Reunion in Richmond, Virginia, accompanied by Eck Robertson, a young fiddler from Texas. The two had been curious about making a phonograph record, and after the reunion they traveled to New York to audition for the Victor Talking Machine Company. They recorded "Sally Gooden / Arkansas Traveller" and "Turkey in the Straw / Ragtime Annie" with Gilliland playing the lead and Robertson playing a second part. Many historians have claimed this to be the United States' first recording of traditional music played by traditional musicians. Because the traditional music recorded in the early 1920s became the basis for the country music industry, the Gilliland/Robertson recording has been regarded as the first country music record. Robertson went on to become a legendary fiddler who made many records. In one of his last public appearances, Gilliland played at Gov. John Walton's 1923 inaugural party. Henry Gilliland died on April 21, 1924. Discography ;78s * Turkey in the Straw / Ragtime Annie (1923) with Eck Robertson * Sally Gooden / Arkansas Traveller (1923) with Eck Robertson External Links Category:Defunct Solo Category:Altus Category:Great Plains Country Category:Victor Category:Folk Category:Country Category:Bluegrass